


Three Days

by merryghoul



Series: Suzanne Costello: Life is All [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Community: angst_bingo, F/M, Knives, Possession, Taxidermy, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the last days of Max Tresilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Bingo: consequences
> 
> Slight spacing changes made on 3 July 2016.

Almost everything involved in killing Max Tresilian, Suzie Costello's Cardiff henchman involved in the Pilgrim murders and Suzie's Torchwood death hoaxes, was easy. Jim Moriarty found Max in a home in the suburb of Northdale in the city of Pietermaritzburg, South Africa. ("Typical," Suzie said as Jim told her where Max was located. "He had to live in an area of South Africa known for its Indian population.") Suzie was only an arm's reach from Jim. They were living together, expecting their first (and, unbeknownst to him, his only) child after Suzie conceived somewhere between the last time they were in Cardiff and when she moved in with him to London. He had enough money to fly from London to Johannesburg and then from Johannesburg to Pietermaritzburg. He even had a hunting resort in north KwaZulu-Natal, a place where Jim could make anyone disappear. 

It was marking Max with Suzie's scent that was hard. For Max, anyway.

 

Jim and a well-rested Suzie (Suzie slept during the majority of the 15 hour flight, largely because of her pregnancy) drove to Max's home in Northdale. Max had a good view of the neighbourhood at his home. He could stand in his front yard and see what was going on several streets below his home. 

Max had bought the home under an assumed name after Suzie missed him in Naples and was recalled back to Cardiff. For two months Max thought that finally, after years of Suzie attempting to hunt him down between Italy and western South Africa, he was free of Suzie and Jim. 

December 4, 2010, was the beginning of his last two days of life. 

Max heard a knock at the door. He peeked outside. There wasn't a car in his driveway or on the street he lived on. Thinking it was a neighbour asking for a favour, Max opened the door.

The next thing he saw was Suzie. The next thing he felt was a beer bottle on his head. 

 

Max woke up in a savannah. His head wasn't hurting or bleeding, but he noticed his tongue was cut out of his mouth. He was also naked and tied to stakes in a spread-eagle position. 

"Hello, Max."

Max could only gasp.

"I told Suzie she could cut your tongue out for cat food. Maybe vulture food. The hell I know. I own this place. I don't _hunt_ in it. I only laid down the stakes. I hate dirty work. Ugh, I'll need a shower. Maybe two. I heard you were evading your punishment."

Max tried to scream, but he couldn't.

"I usually like to make these long, grandiose speeches about what I want you made into—and we're making you into a rug for my hunting lodge, by the way—but I have a very important announcement. I think you know that I _am_ Mister Sex. And guess what Mister Sex did?" He rubbed Suzie's belly. "Mister Sex's sperm was potent enough to put a bun in the oven!"

Max's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry. Once it's born, we're going to make it into a pillow. But with potent sperm comes some after effects. Suzie's body is changing. It wants to retain more water to help her and the creature inside of her out. Layman's terms: Suzie's got to piss. And she's going to piss on you. Once she pisses on you, you're hers for the rest of your life." Jim checked his watch. "And your life's going to be ending in about a day's time. I'll be back to free you from your bonds tomorrow."

Jim started walking back to the hunting lodge. "Make sure he smells like piss, Suzie!"

Suzie giggled as she took off her skirt. She was only nine weeks along. She had gained a little bit of weight, but it wasn't noticeable. Her panties were next. 

Suzie squatted over Max's body. She grabbed his bald head and pulled it back. 

"I've been waiting for this day for years, Max."

Max tried to fight his restraints, but Suzie had tied them tightly and securely enough so he wouldn't be able to pull up the stakes and escape.

"Don't fight it, Maxie. I'm going to make you mine today, and tomorrow you're going into the dark. You could be alive today if you didn't flee Cardiff after the hoax. The Torchwood Three team was an inept group of twats. Their smartest person wasn't the leader and the others ran around with their dicks tucked between their thighs. Except for bloody Gwen Cooper, of course—she doesn't have a dick. Did you really think they would be more of a threat to you than me?"

Max continued fighting.

"Stop it, Maxie. You're mine, and once the stream starts, I'll make it official. Remember what I told you in Cardiff. We're all animals. Marking and killing are animal things. It'll all be over tomorrow. You'll be at peace."

Suzie let go of Max's head and started to urinate on Max's thigh. She let out a sigh and a groan—she had been waiting to urinate on him. Max stopped panicking as he felt the warmth of her urine on his leg. He was going to die tomorrow and that was it. His dreams of having a family in Pietermaritzburg were ending.

Max started to cry as the aroma of Suzie's urine wafted up to his nose. 

"You're mine now, Maxie. Sweet dreams—for the last time."

 

On December 6, 2010, Max was released from his bonds and given a one hour head start to attempt to hide from Suzie. Even with the one hour start, Max was quickly found by Suzie, who was hiding behind a shrub in the savannah. Suzie kicked him in the groin, made him fall to his knees, and pulled out her knife. A cut across his throat and it was all over.

 

True to Jim's word, Max was preserved as a "rug" in his hunting lodge until Jim's death, where Suzie had the lodge scrubbed clean and sold to (animal) game hunters in KwaZulu-Natal. Jim had to have human taxidermy specialists flown out to preserve Max in his lodge, but the taxidermy specialists managed to keep Max from decomposing.

After the lodge was sold, the people who worked in Jim's hunting lodge threw Max's body in the Indian Ocean, where it floated off the South African coast, never to be seen again.

Suzie did have a picture taken with Max after his death. It also was in the hunting lodge before Suzie had it mailed back to London. It hangs over her bed in her bedroom. The picture has Suzie's right boot on Max's head. The pose invokes a hunter proud of capturing big game. With her left hand, Suzie points at where she thought her embryo was in the picture. She even pushes out whatever weight she gained in her belly. 

Under the picture is a small bronze plaque with one word: "MINE."

Even without his body around, Max is still Suzie's property.


End file.
